


Cat's Out of the Bag

by lililtoast (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Parent Death, Sloppy Makeouts, and oh god so much birdflash, lots and lots of angst, probably, probably some fluff too, probably some seaarrow too, they wont have sex though, thisll be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lililtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a certain redhead helps Robin fix an injury, previously hidden secrets begin to grow past the point of ignoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Out of the Bag

Dick sighed, looking down at his swollen wrist -which was bent at a sickening angle- as small cuts around the area dripped with blood. It seemed a simple enough mission when it was proposed to the team, but with their luck, something was bound to go wrong. “Provide a political leader from one of Wayne’s union countries with security during a conference,” a quick, easy, supposed-to-be-painless mission. It went off without a hitch, at least, until about halfway through.

Some secondhand villains had managed to break into the conference room, and in their attempts to sabotage the conference, they had somehow managed to twist one of his wrists, break several of his ribs, knock Kaldur unconscious, and break through the floor. It took some difficulty, but they eventually managed to subdue them. Though, if he hadn’t known better, he’d say he had been taking most of the hits for the team. Once the offenders were taken care of, the rest of the mission was easy going. But now they were back at the cave, and everyone had dispersed to their rooms in hopes of alleviating the pain and getting some rest before they were called to their next mission.

Robin sighed quietly again, deciding that by now though, everyone was most likely asleep. Hesitantly he reached for the sink handle, turning the cold water on before dipping his aching wrist under, muscles releasing pressure as blood was rinsed and swelling dissipated. He let his eyes close in a moment of peace, trying to relish the soothing feeling as much as the thin stream of water allowed.

The sound of a door opening followed by a “Wha- oh, shit- sorry-” pulled him out of his trance sooner than he would have liked, making him look up at the redheaded offender who stood in the doorway. He rolled his eyes from behind his domino mask, shutting the water off.

“It’s fine, Kid Dork. I should’ve locked the door.” He gave a small shrug, pulling his arm closer to himself subconsciously. Kid Flash noticed the movement, and motioned towards Robin's wrist. 

“Dude, what happened to your hand?”

Robin shrugged at the question, bowing his head a bit. “It’s nothing.”

Emerald eyes rolled a bit at that, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, moving closer to Robin. “Like hell it’s nothing. Now let me see,” he replied, giving the raven-haired boy a stern look. Robin looked uncertainly at him, the bright green eyes that he adored oh so much seeming to bare into his own dull steely-blue ones, before he reluctantly and slowly moved his wrist into the older boy’s hand, the movement threatening a small wince.

Kid Flash gave him an apologetic look, noticing how his muscles tightened, holding his wrist gingerly as he raised it to eye level, scanning it over and assessing the damage. “How’d it happen?” he prodded, voice barely audible.

Robin shrugged again, trying to avoid looking at the other boy. “Just some of the goons. But,” he smirked playfully, “I’ve had worse. Try to stay gruntled.”

The redhead scoffed in mock offense, crossing his arms. “And here I was trying to help you!”

The shorter boy let out a small cackle, feeling some previously ignored tension leaving. “I’m just teasing, you worry wart.” He smirked lightly up at him, before continuing, his voice a bit lower now. “But, thanks. For caring, I mean.”

KF grinned back at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Well hey, what are best friends for?” Robin’s smile faltered ever so slightly at that, making him question himself why being only best friends caused his chest to hurt so much. He ducked his head a bit, and did his best to push the feelings back -as he often found himself doing- before giving a small nod in response.

The older boy’s eyes dropped back to Robin’s wrist, biting his lip in thought. “Do you want some help patching this up?” he asked, his eyes flicking back up to Robin’s momentarily.

Robin shook his head a bit, pulling his arm back. “Nah, nah I think I can do it myself.”

“Rob, c’mon. You and I both know that that’s hurting you a lot more than you’re letting on.”

The boy in question huffed, resisting the urge to cross his arms. “I can fix it myself KF, you know that,” he mumbled, moving away indignantly.

Kid Flash let out a whine, his hand curling gingerly around the shorter boy’s wrist. “Please?” he pleaded, flashing him with puppy dog eyes. The raven-haired groaned, knowing that he couldn’t say no to those.

“Fine.”

The redhead grinned triumphantly, giving Robin’s wrist a slight tug and pulling it closer. He gave it another once over, before speaking up. “We’re gonna need to get some bandages. Do you know where the first aid kit is?” he asked, looking up.

“Maybe under the sink?” he supplied, not completely happy that he was being helped. He was trained by Batman for christ sakes, he should be able to handle some puppy-eyes! Either way, the new information sent Kid Flash straight into action as he rummaged underneath the sink, eventually pulling out a rather new looking first aid kit. He made a noise of victory, looking up.

“Sit down Robbie, ‘ol Kid Flash here is gonna fix you right up!” he beamed, moving over to Robin as the boy in question sat down on the floor with a snort. KF sat across from him, pulling Robin’s hand into his lap, and held it straight so that it wasn’t quite as bent as before. Carefully he picked up the bandages, beginning to wrap and brace the younger boy’s wrist. “Does that feel okay?” His question was met with silence.

From the moment KF had sat across from him, Robin had felt as if he were in a trance. Maybe it was the way the redhead’s hands glided so smoothly over his skin, or the way he wrapped his arm so delicately, but all he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding as his focus drew solely to where their skin met.

A hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his daze, and he set his jaw, realizing what had happened. Kid Flash snorted a bit, setting Robin’s hand down. “You alright man? You kinda spaced out there.” 

Robin stayed silent again, before realizing what Kid Flash had said, and nodding. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.” He looked back down to his wrist, realizing that it was finally wrapped, and pulled it away. He leaned against the wall, focusing on the tiling of the floor as he tried to remember the way KF's hands felt on his skin. Kid Flash kept his gaze on him even after that though, his eyes trying to memorize every movement Robin had made. His eyes flicked up to the domino mask that constantly adorned Robin’s face, and he stared for a while, imagining what Robin's eyes looked like.

 _Maybe they were brown? A deep, dark brown. Or, or, a green!_ He thought for a moment longer, still contemplating the color.  _Probably not blue. They don't seem all that fitting with his personality.._  More time passed as he continued to think, but after a long while, as if he were being controlled, he lifted his hand, moving it forward before placing it softly on Robin’s cheek.

Robin’s eyes widened behind his mask, wheels turning as he tried to decipher what exactly KF was doing. As he felt fingers curling around the edges of his mask, he found his answer, his good hand immediately shooting to Kid Flashes just as the latter boys hands had started to tug it off. Robin furrowed his brow, tugging KF’s hand away. “Dude, what the hell?”

Kid Flash felt a blush forming on his cheeks, and he ducked his head, looking at his lap. “S-sorry, I was just thinking, and then I got kinda curious, and… ah, gee,” he looked back up, looking into where he thought Robin’s eyes were. “I know it’s against Daddy-Bats’ rules and all. I shouldn’t have,” he muttered, letting out a small sigh.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Daddy Bats? That was new. “Listen, KF. I get it. And I want to tell you, believe me, I do. But I can’t.” He couldn’t help but notice how the other boy’s shoulders seemed to sag, before adding “Maybe soon, though.”

The redhead seemed to perk up at the last part. “You promise?”

Robin rolled his eyes. “I can’t promise. But I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

KF nodded enthusiastically, giving Robin a grin. The latter offered a small smile in response, unable to help but feel disappointed that their moments of proximity had only occurred due to an injury, and a damn mask. He had to find a way to get over the boy. This was definitely not an asterous situation, and sooner or later it was bound to end up _dis_ astrous. Heavy on the dis.

Kid Flash noticed that Robin had adorned his "thinking face" as he liked to call it. His eyebrows would furrow a bit, and his pink lips would pout in just the slightest way, making him think about how nice it'd be to press his own- no, wait. They're _best_ bros.  _Just_ best bros. He shouldn't be thinking about Rob in that way at all. He bit his own lip a bit, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair as he continued to watch Robin's face. Those thoughts had been appearing far more often than usual, and now he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous whenever he was around Rob, worried that maybe he'd accidentally voice one of the thoughts.

It wasn't like he had been thinking them on  _purpose_. But they were best friends, and that meant spending lots of time together. That meant laying over each other and sharing food and falling asleep in each other's rooms. That meant skin touching and accidental cuddles. And through all of this, Kid Flash was unable to do anything but fall hard for his friend. Alas, Robin probably wasn't interested in guys, so KF had been trying his hardest to get over the damn crush. If Robin ever found out, he'd probably be disgusted. 'Heavy on the dis,' as Robin would say.

The sound of a yawn drew him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, noticing Robin rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "Tired?" he asked, though the answer was clear.

Robin nodded anyways though, raising his arms up and stretching his muscles. "Long night, you know?" he replied, his face still lightly mimicking the "thinking face."

The redhead nodded, before moving to his feet, extending a hand for the younger boy to take. Robin took it gratefully, though he wasn't expecting the hard tug KF had given, accidentally falling into the boy's chest. He immediately backed away, his heart beginning to pound as the feelings he had been trying to push back began to bubble up again. 

"Sorry, sorry. My fault." 

Kid Flash rolled his eyes a bit, resisting the urge to pull Robin back. "Dude, you don't need to apologize." He grinned. "Simple mistake." 

Robin nodded a bit, taking a step back and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. We should, uh, head to bed," he mumbled, looking at the door.

The taller boy resisted the urge to sigh, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right," he answered, letting out a soft sigh despite his efforts, before heading out the door.

Robin watched him go, his chest beginning to feel heavy. This crush was gonna be harder to get over than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry ya'll idk if i'll come back to this fic it's been so long... i'm so sorry...


End file.
